wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanna Mikage
is a character of Lostorage incited WIXOSS. Appearance Hanna has long blonde hair and wears glasses. Personality Hanna has a calculating personality which she displays in her battles. She is very blunt and normally starts her sentences with one before explaining what she means. Background Hanna is a first-year student at the same high school Suzuko attends. She is an established WIXOSS player, and frequently writes for WIXOSS magazines. She also frequents online message boards. She apparently had a younger brother who died, but she can't remember the particulars of it. She participates in Selector Battles, exactly so she can retrieve these memories. Chronology ''Lostorage incited WIXOSS Hanna first appears in Episode 1, encountering Suzuko on the staircase, surprised that there was another Selector at her school. She tries to battle her, but Suzuko ends up running away. She then shadows Suzuko for while. At one point she is challenged by Kagari Yukino who says that she'll tell her about the 'Bookmaker' if she wins. Hanna defeats her and is surprised by the sight of Kagari being possessed by her LRIG. She then ropes Suzuko into helping her find the Bookmaker, who she then makes a contract with. She is also with Suzuko when they watch Chinatsu's battle with Sou, She is surprised by Chinatsu's tactics. She takes advantage of the Bookmaker's system to challenge Suzuko to snap her out of her rut and defeats her. She possesses 4 out of the 5 gold coins after this battle. Later on, Suzuko approaches her having nearly losing her battle against Chinatsu asking for lessons. Despite saying she's busy, Hanna relents when Suzuko offers to pay her with hard to get sweets such as Monjiya's Daifuku. It is during one of these lessons that she meets Shohei Shirai and his LRIG Dona who proposes to her that they battle occasionally to keep each others coins up. Hanna refuses his proposal though, valuing her own desire to reclaim her memories and additionally states that she thinks that Shohei's theory is flawed. Later on, after this meeting, she bears witness to Suzuko's fast improvements in her training. After the lesson, Suzuko gives her some muffins that she made with her mother's recipe. As they are talking, Suzuko reveals to Hanna that her mother passed away when Suzuko was younger due to a disease and having a weak body. Hearing this, Hanna reveals that her own little brother had also passed away when she was younger, apparently due to falling off of an building that was being constructed. Hanna further admits that she can't happened and that is the reason for why she is battling as she wants to find out what happened back then, even though the thought of reclaiming her memories makes her scared. A couple of days later, Hanna is seen in a book shop thinking about making some sweets to repay Suzuko for treating her. Nanashi teases her about this, asking if she is bored because Suzuko isn't around. Though Hanna vehemently denies that this is not the case. Hanna further goes on that she is excited for a battle, as she's close to getting the reward having 4 gold coins. Nanashi states that its good that she feels this way, and she alerts her to a nearby Selector who is revealed to be Kiyoi Mizushima who Hanna challenges. During their rough introduction, Kiyoi asks Hanna her motivations for investigating Selector battles, though Hanna states that if she wants answers then she has to battle her. Kiyoi eventually agrees and they battle. During the battle, Kiyoi uses her LRIG's Coin Bet Skill "Peeping" to reveal Hanna's motivations for battling. Eventually, Hanna loses the battle. Before leaving, Kiyoi warns Hanna not to investigate too deeply into Selector Battles, otherwise the darkness will consume her. In Episode 9, Hanna wins 3 consecutive battles and is the first Selector to collect all 5 gold coins. She tells Nanashi her wish to reclaim her memories of the day that Yuuto died, and is shocked and horrified when she remembers. In the flashback, her and brother were playing. They then run into an apartment building and play Hide and Seek. After Yuuto doesn't respond (having already fallen), Hanna goes searching for him, but doesn't notice her brother's red balloon. After being unable to find him, she heads home thinking that he has gone back. At home, Hanna is seen playing with her brother's toy, and acting worried about Yuuto. Her mother comes rushing in with the news that Yuuto has died. After reclaiming her memories, Hanna wakes up back inside of the ruins of Maya's white room, where she collapses shocked by what she remembered. Hanna then starts blaming herself for killing her brother. Nanashi appears during all of this and starts saying that she has been waiting for this day for so long and that she couldn't wait to see the look on Hanna's face when she would remember everything. Nanashi then goes on to reveal her sadistic side saying that Hanna's face twisted with despair is very wonderful. Nanashi then says her farewell, and Hanna is covered in darkness. Returning to reality, Hanna breaks down crying, having a mental breakdown by the knowledge that she has received. In Episode 10, Hanna is shown to be still traumatized after the events in Episode 9, as she has been skipping school, and has locked herself in her room due to being unable to face anyone including her older sister. This ends up making both Suzuko and her older sister worried about her. During this period of depression, Suzuko makes repeated attempts to see Hanna and even brings her homemade cakes to cheer her up. After a few of these visits, Hanna finally leaves her room to look at Yuuto's toys where she is confronted by her older sister. Despite apologizing, crying, and trying to run away ashamed, Hanna's older sister grabs Hanna and holds her as she cries. Her older sister then tells that it is not her fault that Yuuto died, as it was an accident. Her older sister then tells Hanna that Suzuko had told her about how hard Hanna fought all alone to take back something that was important to Hanna, namely her memories about Yuuto. Her older sister continues by saying that Hanna was fighting hard for Yuuto's sake, and then apologizes for not realizing how sad Hanna truly was, continuing to hold her as Hanna cries some more. Hanna then starts to recover after this. In Episode 11, Hanna finally speaks to Suzuko and suggest that she wait out the time limit out of concern for her safety and happiness, however Suzuko replies that she may end up unhappy, but not everything about the Selector Battles was bad. Suzuko then reminds Hanna that they became friends because of it and states that she became able to think this way because of her. Hanna then asks if she is obsessed with the past, but Suzuko says that she wants all of her relationships to move forward now. Hanna then acknowledges her resolve, and Suzuko responds by thanking her. After Suzuko leaves, Hanna takes the tea tray that her older sister left and takes it into the lounge room/kitchen where her older sister is doing a crossword. As she heads for the kitchen area, Hanna tells her older sister that she finally understands something about herself, that she wanted to move forward and how she’ll only look at the future now. The both of them then share a silly tear-filled smile. In the final episode, Hanna is seen at a cafe typing up an article about the truth and history of Selector Battles, when she bumps into Dona who is Shohei's body. After Dona explains the circumstances about herself, she expresses her regrets at potentially burdening Suzuko with Shohei's last wish. But, Hanna tells her not to worry, because Suzuko is strong. She is then later seen at another cafe continuing to write her articles during the ending credits. But, with a happier outlook on life. Relationships Hanna's Older Sister Hanna is shown to have a good relationship with her older sister who likes to tease and imitate her. Her older sister is extremely happy that Hanna finally has a friend after such a long time. After retrieving her memories of the day of Yuuto's death, she starts locking herself in her room worrying her older sister. After Suzuko tells Hanna's Older Sister, about how hard Hanna fought by herself to get her memories back of Yuuto, she confronts Hanna and comforts her as she cries by telling her what happened was an accident and that she shouldn't blame herself. It is partially due to her older sister that Hanna begins to recover from her trauma. Yuuto Mikage Yuuto Mikage is Hanna's younger brother. Initially, Hanna's main drive in competing in the Selector Battles was because she wanted to retrieve her memories of the day Yuuto died, as she had sealed the truth so deep inside of her that she couldn't remember what happened. After retrieving her memories, Hanna starts blaming herself for leaving her brother out there to die, because she had insisted on playing in an apartment building that was under construction and for not searching harder for her brother after he had fallen from that building. Though she soon starts to recover from this, thanks to her older sister and Suzuko. Suzuko Homura Hanna is a student at the same high school Suzuko attends. Initially, the two are on unfriendly terms, with Hanna pestering her for Selector battles while Suzuko refuses. However, a shared interest in the truth behind the Selector system causes them to work together. During their Selector battles, Hanna thought that she understood how a Valor deck should work, but she gets surprised when Suzuko has ≡Garnet Star≡, Natural Star Princess on her deck. Hanna later accepted Suzuko as her apprentice at WIXOSS after Suzuko promises to bring Monjiya's Daifuku and various other sweets as payment for her teaching. Having grown fond of Suzuko over the course of their time together, Hanna declares Suzuko to be her friend just prior to her final battle as a Selector in Episode 9, which makes Suzuko very happy. After Hanna starts locking herself in her room as a result of the trauma she suffered by retrieving her memories of her little's brother's death, Suzuko starts bringing over homemade cakes to cheer her up. It is partially because of Suzuko's friendship that Hanna starts to recover from her trauma. Nanashi Hanna is Nanashi's Selector. Nanashi refers to her respectfully, as "Hanna-sama", whilst Hanna calls her LRIG as "Nanashi-chan". After Hanna wins all 5 gold coins, Nanashi returns Hanna her memories of that day when Yuuto died. After Hanna wakes up back in the ruins of Mayu's white room, Nanashi then reveals her true sadistic self stating that she's been waiting for this day for so long, and stating how wonderful Hanna's despair-filled face is. She then goes back into Hanna's body. Play-Style She uses a Bacteria black deck that focuses on viruses. Deck Hanna's Nanashi deck is a Black deck with Bacteria SIGNI. '''Decklist:' LRIG DECK: * Nanashi, That Nothing * Nanashi, That One * Nanashi, That Two Remodeled * Nanashi, That Three Remodeled * Nanashi, That Four ARTS * Never End * Spread Death * Ancient Gate * Sickness Love SIGNI Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 * Parain, Natural Bacteria Level 4 * Nihokokabi, Natural Bacteria * Oigona, Natural Bacteria Princess * Influ, Natural Bacteria Princess Trivia Gallery Mikage Hanna.jpg Hanna Mikage char.png Lostorage Epsiode 12 - 14.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Selector